Odd
by Moonraven
Summary: The effects of lunar eclipse on a werewolf... A Remus and Sirius fic. (complete) Set in the Marauder era.


Rating: some sex but not too graphic, and lots of fluff...

.

"A lunar eclipse?" James peered at the picture in the book and gave a low whistle. "Man, that's awesome."

"Yeah, and it's the only time Moony can be a man at full moon." Sirius looked smugly at his best friend. "What da ya think of my plan now?"

"I think it sucks." James cuffed him in the back of the head. "The eclipse only lasts a few minutes, what happens before and after that?" James grimaced as a very unpleasant thought came to him. "You don't think he'll change back and forth do you? Man!"

Sirius frowned and studied the article again. True, it has never been tested, the theory was very new and lunar eclipses were few and far in between not to mention downright difficult to predict. But if there was a chance that Remus could experience full moon again without changing... surely that was worth trying.

No! Sirius shook his head angrily. What if James was right and Remus changed twice that night? THAT wouldn't do at all. So what should they do? Lock Remus up tonight so he wouldn't see the eclipse? Would it make any difference? They really didn't know anything about how the moon affected werewolves...all they knew was that it did...

He slammed the book shut and stared up at James in misery. He only wanted to help Remus!

James gave him a sympathetic little smile and draped an arm around Sirius. "I'm sorry, Sirius but we'll still be with him. He wouldn't be alone. Not ever again."

Sirius nodded. At least that would have to do for now, until something else could be done.

"C'mon, cheer up. Moony's in a downright pissy mood lately, I don't need you to be all mopey too." James tightened his arm around Sirius's shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

Then they heard a low growl that sounded a whole lot like Moony, only it couldn't be Moony because it was barely noon.

Both boys turned to towards the sound and found - yep, Moony - staring at them from the door of their dormitory. He looked... positively... odd. Sirius couldn't think of any other words to describe his friend. Well, he could but they would have been even more odd than what he had come up with to begin with.

Remus was in his robe but his robe didn't seem to fit him. No, that wasn't right. It fit him but it looked much better on him now than it did before. See? Odd. Or was it just Sirius? He swore that every time he saw Remus, the boy just looked better and better...

And his hair. It was the same hair yet it was all... mussed like and oh, so sexy. Sirius didn't even want to go to the eyes... Remus' eyes were always the most mystical thing he'd found about Remus. They were pools of cool amber when the young man was calm but once Remus was angry or excited about something... they flickered with such heat, Sirius could feel them burning right through all of his defenses... and they shone. Man, did they shine - a golden aura that had never ceased to fascinate him. Sirius swallowed and thought he heard himself whimper.

He had a hard enough time keeping his hands off Remus when he wasn't in this 'odd' mood, how would he fare now?

"Moony! We were just talking about you." James didn't seem to see anything strange and casually dropped his arm. "Sirius had this-"

"Really." Remus' voice was low and it vibrated down the back of Sirius' head, down his spine to pool in the oddest of places - his groin. Gulp.

"Yes. Look..."

But Remus was only looking at Sirius and Sirius found that he had actually taken a step back. Bouncing broomstick! What the hell had he done now? Sirius went over all of his 'Remus-would-not-approve' activities and found that he actually hadn't done any of them. He patted himself mentally on the back but that congratulatory thought went out the window with the bouncing broomstick when Remus began stalking into the room. Yes, he stalked.

Sirius blinked. Remus never stalked. Oh-oh... he sure did but that was only Moony hunting...

Gulp.

"I swear, Moony, what ever it is, I didn't do it! "

"James, out."

James was frozen next to Sirius and it took those molten, aura-filled eyes to melt him from his stupor and he stammered nervously.

"Remus? What's going on?"

Bless you, my wonderful, messy-haired friend! Sirius could have glomped him but Remus had not turned the molten, aura-filled eyes towards him yet so he was pretty much frozen into place with shock... and just a tiny bit of excitement. Okay, maybe a whole lot because Remus was fucking sexy and Sirius was more than half hard just watching him.

"Don't worry, Prongs, I won't damage him... much." Remus had now turned those eyes to Sirius but instead of melting him out of the same frozen state that James was in, it melted him all the way down into an incoherent puddle of goo - with a hard on.

Damn but he wanted to be fucked now.

Sirius blinked. Er... where the hell had that come from? Sure, he had wanted Moony for the longest time - one year, three months and 22 days to be precise - but to a hormone crazed teenager, THAT was considered forever. Still, he had never thought that they would... and why in the world was he thinking that they would now? Man, oh man but could he feel it. Something was off about Moony and it was setting Sirius' unstable hormones off as well.

"Remus..." James was still unsure and he hadn't budged from his place.

"It's alright, James," Sirius told him, his eyes still locked onto Remus'. "I can handle this." Sure, he could. Keep telling yourself that, buddy.

"You sure?" James asked as he looked from Sirius to Remus then back to Sirius again.  
Sirius nodded without looking at his friend. Get a clue, James! He wanted to shout. He knew that James knew how he felt about Remus so why couldn't James see what was about to happen?

But then again... that hungry - no, starving look in Remus' eyes could be just that. The man was hungry and THEN Sirius would really be in trouble.

Did he just whimper again?

And before James could move, and Sirius could stop whimpering, Remus pounced. Have you ever seen a man pounce? It was the freakiest thing but Remus made it look beautiful and if he were to die a werewolf's dinner - or lunch - he was sure glad that the werewolf was Remus.

Sirius closed his eyes frightfully as Remus grabbed him. James gasped and tried to protest but that died a gurgly death when Remus's mouth came crashing down on Sirius', devouring his unprotesting lips most deliciously.

Damn but this was a good way to die.

As his robe was being torn off, Sirius was distantly aware of James muttering something and then grabbing something and then that was all the thought Sirius was willing to spare to anything else but Remus.

Oh, yeah... baby... that's it... right there...

.=.=.=

"What are you reading?"

James looked up to see Lily craning her neck to look at the content of the book. Her lovely red hair shone brightly in the sunlight as it cascaded along the side of her face. He smiled up at her and patted the grassy spot next to him. She sat down and leaned lightly on his shoulder and nodded to the book. "What is it? You looked so amused."

"Sirius found this new book written by a witch that did a study on werewolves." He showed her the cover and then turned back to the page he was reading. "Apparently, our dear Padfoot didn't read the whole thing. Now I know why Moony's been acting so strangely these past few weeks. Let's see..." He trailed his finger over the paragraphs until he got to the one he wanted. "It said here that eclipses are augurs of change. Since the light of the full moon is blocked, so is our self-awareness, crashing our emotional-defense systems, and over-sensitizing our emotional reactions." Here James stopped and started laughing. "I wonder if I should owl her and let her know that was the understatement of the year. Let's see... what else?" He started reading again and laughed some more before slamming the book shut. "Emotional insecurity? Moony? I don't think so! " Then he doubled over and rolled on the grass, much to the irritation of one already hot-tempered redhead.

"Excuse me. If that is what you considered sharing, then I think we have to discuss the definition again."

James sat up and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily." He took her hand and kissed the back of it softly before settling in his place next to her and leaning back against the large tree. "Guess what Remus and Sirius are doing?"

"Screwing like bunnies?"

James nearly choked as he looked at her in amazement. "How did you know?" She couldn't have gone up to the dormitory, surely?

Lily rolled her eyes and looked down at the hand, which was still clasped in James'. She squeezed his hand gently before looking back up into his startled eyes.

"Werewolves aren't the only ones with 'over-sensitized emotions' you know."

James blinked at his girlfriend in shock and then blinked again. Holy Hippogriff! Was he EVER slow

With that last thought, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off to a more secluded area where they could both explore the side effect of the lunar eclipse.

++++++++

Sirius came hard into Remus's hand and as he rode the crest of his orgasm, he could feel the love rolling off Remus in waves. Why hadn't he felt this before? Why couldn't he have seen that Remus loved him too?

Remus clamped his teeth firmly into the back of Sirius' neck and started a series of long powerful strokes. Sirius moaned at the feel of the slick heat that moved within him. Remus was thrusting deeper now, harder and within a few more strokes, his werewolf lover came deep inside him.

Remus released his neck and licked the sore spot lovingly.

"Are you angry?" Remus asked softly into his ear.

"Why? Because you gave me the best fuck I've had in my entire life?"

Remus pulled out of him and rolled Sirius over to lie on his back. The smoldering amber eyes bore into Sirius' very soul, making him catch his breath with the gravity of their depth.

"Because I'm going to be your ONLY fuck for the rest of your life."

"Oh." Well, that didn't sound so bad. In fact, it sounded so fucking hot, Sirius felt himself hardening once again. Hey! He was seventeen, damn it!

"You're not angry?" Remus searched his face intently.

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "I'm a bit miffed that you took so damn long but since you plan to hang around for the rest of my life... I guess you can start making it up to me."

Sirius pulled Remus' face down and kissed him hard. Remus relaxed into the kiss and Sirius could feel happiness rolling off of him. He wondered what the hell all these 'feelings' were about but he really couldn't focus on it since Remus was demanding his undivided attention once again.

Yes... the rest of his life like this was definitely a good thing.

\- end -

.  
Note: The effects of lunar eclipse taken from .


End file.
